Mystified
by izabelprincess
Summary: The world has been overtaken by magical creatures, both good and evil. From witches to vampires, our world has been consumed by mysterious forces. Only a small population of humans are left...among them Naruto Uzumaki. WARNING yaoi SasuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Duh…duh…duh…another fanfic out!!!! I got the inspiration from this from thewitchinyourwardrobe's "The Magic Within You." So if you like me even the tiniest bit, you'll love hers!!!! Be sure to check it out…its sasunaru too! I'm sorry about the whole 'line' thing, but whenever i uploaded I couldn't get the lines to stay.The first chapter really cam out a lot longer than I'd expected it to. I worked on it for a few hours, but still did not expect it to be five pages. Anyways please please READ AND REVIEW!!! No flames though, pretty please? Well Izzy is out!**

**Warnings: yaoi, maybe some character spoilers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, are you kidding?**

**Summary: The world has been overtaken by magical creatures, both good and evil. Only a small population of humans are left. Can two people overcome the rift?**

**Chapter One**

"_Magic is believing in yourself,_

_f you can do that,_

_you can make anything happen."_

-Johann Wolfgang-

The shadows crept threw the windows of the large house. Darkness filled the room through a bay light window…as if to cover all the hidden secrets of the intimidating room. Vague screams could be heard outside the heavy walls-the only protection for the last civilization of human beings. Darkness slowly prevailed…attempting to overthrow the day. Doing its best to squeeze what time it had left. Two beings of darkness appeared from the shadows. Hisses were heard in the room…almost speaking in a different language.

"You sneaky bastard…" The insult was lolled on an intellectual tongue.

"Well, I suppose that's true. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out before I changed you."

"I know what you're up to now. You made a mistake."

"Hmm…that can't be helped. A man who plays shoji as much as you was bound to find out eventually."

"So you had one of your little flunkies find a way to make me…_disappear_. Figures." One of the men pulled out a cig…letting the only light fill the room from his lighter.

"Hahahaha…don't worry. I thought you might get a little lonely. So I'll be sending one of your old friends." A riff of smoke floated into the already eerie bedroom. For a brief moment the man smoking hesitated. Silence was the response. Brown eyes, once human, looked to the window to the rising sun. His time was almost up. Faster than the human eye, he was across the room gripping the other man's neck, his nails digging in.

"You, _Lord of Konoha, _aren't going to get the chance to do to someone else, what you did to me." Despite his iron clad grip, his voice did not waver from cool and calm.

"Oh, but Shikamaru, they all miss you so much, especially Naruto. You see I just have this feeling that he would be absolutely…hmmm…yummy." He placed his hand over the one that was threatening to strangle him.

"You…."

"Besides I discovered some interesting news about him. Did you know that little Naruto is fifty percent witch? Surprised I'm sure." The grip slackened and with one hand he threw the assailant off of him. Straightening his robes of honor he placed the hat of authority upon his head.

"There's nothing you can do to harm me. Even with the gift you're still much weaker than me, and I am doing this for the good of _us_, you know." In one were looking inside the room they would've seen a ghastly sight. The man was putting on a second skin, literally…just as if he were slipping into a jump suit. The whole time Shikamaru watched silently…thinking and thinking. Every so often he would glance outside.

"Now I think our chat is over…for you at least. I can stand sunlight remember? Now run along to your new Lord. I don't think the villagers would welcome you as they once did, even that little blonde haired woman."

As much as he hated to admit it. He had to leave. He'd die soon if he stayed any longer, and he couldn't die…not yet.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinleihnlinelinelinelinelinelinlienleinelinlinlinelinelinline**

"Magic?! Everybody in the village knows that I don't have an inch of magic in me! I can't even make it to work without tripping!"

He was frantic. Naruto Uzumaki's palms were sweating and he was slowly being worked into a panic. He looked around, desperate to find a face that wasn't giving him resentful glares. Luckily, most everyone was in stupor as well. They all knew Naruto very well. It was impossible to miss him. Tall, blonde, and tan he stood out like a sore thumb among most of the residents of the Last Village of Konoha. True to its name, they were the only surviving humans left on the planet. The rest of the world, outside their towering walls was ridden with evil creatures, or so they thought. Still though, his appearance was the only unusual thing about him. _How am I being accused of witchcraft? If I was a witch, there wouldn't be any need for me to be here. _

"Sadly though, my dear Naruto, it has come to my attention that you do indeed have a string of witch blood." _What?! Witch blood…in me? _He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, he had never met his parents, but that certainly didn't make them witches.

People in the courtroom booed the newly elected village leader, Orochimaru. In the previous leader's will, it was stated that this strange man was to take over. Even stranger, was that noone had ever heard of or met him. He just appeared right after the untimely death of the popular and likeable leader. However, Oorochimaru had not filled the role well. His skin was the palest Naruto had ever seen, and there was something "off'' about him. Naruto had even sworn that once he'd seen his eyes flash gold. _If anything this guy's the one who deserves exhile._ The willowy, black haired leader smirked at the young boy on the stand. The small crowd around them remained awestruck at the claims. With a gleam in his eyes he raised his hand to deal out the punishment.

"I, lord of the Last Village of Konoha, find the accused to be-"

"That's a bunch of baloney. B-A-L-O-N-E-Y…And I know baloney when I see it!"

"Yeah! You can't do this! Naruto may be an idiot at times, but that's all he's guilty of!"

Saphire eyes widened at the cries of his friends. Choji Akamaru and Ino Yamanaka had pushed their way to the front of the crowd. There were few young adults, like Naruto, in the village. He was grateful to have gotten along and became good friends with all of them. Orochimaru stepped down from the wooden platform that stood in front of their great wall, to slink, almost like a snake, to the two. Fearing for his friends, Naruto, bit out a reply.

"Wait, Orochima-"

"Now…now, now, Naruto, I doubt someone in your position needs to be giving orders." His pale hand reaching out to push black a long, silky strand of hair behind Ino's hear. Naruto could see Ino shaking. He couldn't blame her. Most of the crowd was silent in fear.

"Careful now…you two just might find yourselves alongside little Naruto." Choji stepped in front of Ino, blocking her from his view. A frown was set deep in his chubby features. Brushing him off, Orochimaru turned back to Naurto, smiling.

"As I was saying, Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby exhiled from the Last Village under crimes of witch blood." A soft gasp rippled through the villagers. _I can't take this! I'm not guilty of anything, I am just as human as everyone else here! _The gate behind Naruto slowly opened. He shot a glance to the man wheeling open the gate. His face contorted into a look of unbelief. This was too much. Too much!

"Kabuto…" Though he was three years older than Naruto, they still had become good friends, or at least he'd thought. He kept his eyes down as he slowly wheeled the gate open. The silver haired youth was the only one who had ever taken any sort of liking to Orochimaru, but still not in a million…not in a million years did Naruto ever think he would actually side with him. _He must be being forced. Kabuto knows there's nothing wrong with me. _

Orochimaru gently rubbed the back of Naruto's tan neck. Naruto couldn't help but cringe. _This guy…_He moved down to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Now my little nine tails, lets see who gets you first. Will it be the witches, themselves..the shifters…or perhaps…" The longest tongue Naruto had ever seen slowly glided along the side of his cheek.

"…the _night walkers_?" He cringed. He knew what was on the other side. Those terrifying screams at night and the scratching…oh the scratching was the worst. _But what is he talking about?! Nine…tails? I don't have a fucking clue! _He didn't have to dwell too much. A slight nudge and Naruto fell onto the other side of the gate. His hands bound he struggled to stand back up. He saw the gates closing again. Ino and Choji were screaming again, but it wasn't just them. Ayame was waving her hands and her father angry, angry at their leader…Konohamaru, the youngest of them all, was yelling "ni-chan." They were even making their way towards him on the other side, before Kabuto threw down a kunai. He saw all of them…all his friends and the only family he'd ever known staring back at him. Fighting for him.

"Naruto…Naruto, get back in!''

"Stop closing the gate…you can't kick him out!"

The last thing he saw before their he was shut out from the only home he'd ever known was that devilish smile…that smile that promised more betrayal and hurt. That face…and those eyes, he was for sure that this time they were gleaming gold.

**linelinelinelnelinelinelinelinelinelienleinelinelinelinleinelineleinleihenlienleineleinleineline**

"Oh, Master…my Master!"

"Ahh…right there, Sakura."

"My master, please harder…_I beg you_!"

"That's right, now tell me…TELL ME!"

"I love you…My Master!!!"

Grunts and moans echoed in the room as the deed was finished. Deemed as the most handsome man to ever grace the Dark Kingdom, Sasuke Uchiha, stood up from his spent concubine and licked his deadly fangs. He was stunning. His dark hair flowed to his shoulders in a sexy, messy way. Walking, almost gliding, he walked to his mirror, ignoring the exhausted pants of his concubine. His beautiful flawless skin stood out even more in the reflection of the scarlet room and dim lighting. As many women argued over which feature was his best, all would agree that his eyes really were one of his most seductive features. Even redder than his red silk sheets…even more red than blood, itself, they were like rubies on a white plate. However, whenever they faded back to black, they were just as amazing.

"I'm through with you, Sakura." The gorgeous girl, with equally perfect skin, sat up from her spent position. She seductively put her lacey bra back on, making sure he watched her. She swiped the blood from where he had bitten her, and licked it.

"But Sasuke-kun, I could give you another blow if you feel like it." Annoyed, he ignored her and buttoned his pants.

"Leave NOW." His voice demanded authority. Mumbling "hai" she gathered her things, hoping she might be picked next time when he was in the 'mood.' A knock at the door erupted the tense silence.

"Come In, Kakashi. What do you want?" The door opened to reveal a masked man and none other than Shikimaru.

"Ahh, Sasuke…you always spoil my fun. I wanted to surprise you." The captain of the King's guards, Kakashi, glanced at the pink haired girl.

"I see you've been having some fun."

"Cut it, kakashi, I mean it. What do you want?" Exasperated he beckoned Shikamaru to come closer. He'd obviously been waiting for the right point to interject into the conversation.

"I think you should listen to this man. He's Shikamaru Nara, recently turned vampire. He's from the Last Village of Konoha." That was enough to stop Sasuke from dressing. He knew of the last village. Many nights, he'd sent troops their to capture the remaining human beings. However, that great wall they'd built was a formidable challenge. As he'd recently learned, it was built using magic.

"Oh? Step forward." Hesistantly he walked forward into the intimidating presence of the lord of the Dark Kingdom.

"My Lord, as Captain Kakashi says I am from the last village. As you know there's only a small group that lives there. There were only three others my age there. The leader of the village died unexpectantly; however, I KNOW that Orochimaru-"

Shikamaru was forced to step back by Kakashi, who had saved him from Sasuke's claws piercing his throat.

"Sasuke, be patient. He doesn't like him any more than you do. If you don't mind, please continue Shikamaru." Collecting himself, he was reminded briefly of Naruto, Ino, and Choji's faces.

"Well, I believe that it was him that killed the previous leader. When he discovered that I was suspicious he had one of his followers turn me. I believe that it's his goal to end the last of the humans." Less aggressive now, Sasuke removed Kakashi's arm from his shoulder.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"My lord…the blood of the men and women of the Last Village is different, very different from anything you've ever tasted. Being from there, I myself know this. I even have developed a theory." Intrigued by this interesting news, Sasuke motioned for him to continue.

"When I was turned I gained a power of my own almost automatically…shadow manipulation…" To prove it, he moved Sakura's shadow around-making her arm move up and down.

"And from previous records of the village I believe that each person there has developed their own power, so to speak, that is unawakened-"

"…until something or someone forces that power to awaken." Both Kakashi and Sasuke spoke at the same time. Both knew the impact this could have.

"Very…very interesting…what was your name?" As if finally realizing Sakura was there, Sasuke pinned her with his eyes. Anxiously she left the room to the big boys.

"Shikamaru. I also believe that Orochi-excuse me, _he_ knows this as well. Actually, I believe he is in the process of testing this theory one of the villagers. He exiled him early this morning, and is waiting to see what will happen."

"Bring me this person from the Last Village, Shikamaru. Let's test this theory, shall we?" Inwardly, Shikamaru took a deep breath. This was all going according to plan.

Hopefully, he could find a way to save his once fellow human beings…and rescue Naruto from his fate.

**NotES:**

**-I love that quote at the beginning!**

**-Oman...If any of guys are cosplayers and love skits (like I do!!) go to youtube and checkout aniquitydreams and demoigaara's sasunaru cosplay. It really is AMAZING and so cute!**

**-I apologize if I spelled "Orochimaru" wrong? Can you guys tell me if that's right? Sorry! Oh, and is Choji right too? I know its so annoying when characters names are spelled wrong. And BTW he's not in his actual skin (is he ever?) in the last village. He's wearing someone elses...you know like durig the chunin exams.**

**-By the way, that's shikamaru and orochimaru talking in the beginning.**

**-Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I apologize again and again for being so late to update

**Okay I apologize again and again for being so late to update!! I've had a super busy semester, and still it seems like no matter how many classes I get out of the way, I've still got oodles to go…ugh. I swear I'm in a perpetual state of school year round. But if it gets me to where I want to be in my career, I'll sure do it. Also please be thinking of my family and I. We've had a rocky sort of year, so I'd appreciate your prayers. **

**I gotta say I'm kindof disappointed in the number of reviews for the first chapter, but I still felt the passion for this story so I decided to continue. Thank you to the peeps that did review! I did appreciate them all. They do help with the writing spirit. I'm not going to say that you have to review, just please do if you feel like the story hit you in some way. Oh, and sorry for whole 'line' thing. It was the only thing that fanfic would recognize as a time seperator. **

**I hope yall enjoy the story! And its not just smut, as some of you have asked. I'm being very particular about the plot. So I promise this isn't a pointless story. Thanks! -izzy**

**WARNING: Yaoi, I've told you, so if you don't like, don't read! **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto in any way! **

**(Chapter 2)**

"_Whatever you do, or dream you can, begin it. Boldness has genius and power and __**magic**__ in __it."_

_-__Johann Von Wolfgang_

"Let me in…let me in! I'm no witch!" He pounded his fists continuously against the curiously, silver-sheen wood that rose higher than the tip of the tallest tree in the woods. Never had he taken such notice to the wooden wall that had protected him since birth. Only a select few even knew how the wall had been constructed. It was a taboo not to spoken of, yet now he wished more than ever that he had paid more attention to the stories of the previous village leader, Sarutobi. The memory of the leader brought a new wave of emotion to Naruto. He had been an assistant of sorts to Sarutobi, running errands throughout the village and performing minor tasks. Still Sarutobi had treated Naruto well, as a son. Fate had separated him from Sarutobi, and now from his village family. No…evil infiltrated his home. Orochimaru brought death and pain with his coming.

He landed a perfect punch on the silver wood. Painfully he held his broken knuckles. Not even aware of the tears, he softly begged for a miracle.

"Just…just let me in…"

He slid down the stucture that now permitted him entrance. _Hopeless..its all hopeless. I was really exhiled from my own village. Is fate punishing me?_ No…evil infiltrated his home in the form of a supposed helpless human, Orochimaru. _Why would Sarutobi choose that man as his successor?! It doesn't make sense cause he sure wouldn't. Not in a million years. _He grit his teeth. A slideshow of his village family flashed in and out of his mind, keeping him from sinking even further into his depression. What could they be going through? With his title, Orochimaru could do theoretically command as he saw fit. _There's no telling what he's got up his sleeve. I've got to figure out a way to get back into the village! _

Naruto sat there mulling over the history he'd learn growing up about the wall, trying to recall some weakness or secret entrance. Unsure of how long he sat in the crinkled mesh pot of colored leaves, which must have been quite a while, because he finally became aware of the time, when the sound of crickets chirping stopped and the blue birds seeing ceased. Other ambigious rustles all at once halted, leaving Naruto, swarmed with his concerns, peering deep into the bare trees that all but covered the land before him in a sketal way. The forest truly was dead.

_Ahh…a warning for whats coming. I've gotta put the grief aside for now. I sure as Hell can't help if something nabs me before dawn. _

Though trying to be brave, he essentially felt stupid. Like a little child getting prepared for an un-winnable battle. He tried not to dwell to on Orocihmaru's skin-crawling. He hadn't a clue what a shifter was, and knew only what he was taught about witches; however, _night walkers_ he knew quite a bit about. Night walkers, or vampires as they were better known, had always had an eye on the Hidden Village of Konoha. Naruto was old enough to understand that they wouldn't hesitate to capture him or do much worse. Standing up he gave a last look to a setting sun that cast an orange glow over the eerie woods. A white bird sat on a high tree top blinking at him before fluttering off into the distance, the second to last living creature to leave the forest before the night creatures arrived.

Naruto touched the wall gingerly, saying a silent prayer for the people he loved, before inside. He hadn't the slightest idea of what he should do, where he could go, but now he couldn't stay here. Not when his greatest fears and nightmares were waking up to come out and play. Turning on his heel, he began a steady jog through the forest, trying to focus all his energy on getting as far away as he could. This vampires were relentless when it came to the hidden village. They would come…they always did.

For now, his body had to move, even if his heart begged him to go back.

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelienlinelinelie**

He sipped on the chardonnay, allowing its dizzying effects to take over his mind and body. He lazily rolled his head around to his companion…no his master, gulping down his drink. He already knew the contents of his wine glass.

"You are just absolutely wicked Lord of Konoha, but you realize this, no?"

"Hmm…you know me so well, Kabuto."

Two and a half hours after the formal exhile of one, Naruto Uzamaki, the village leader and his young accomplice sat in the comfortable living room of the Lord's designated quarters. It had been a bit more messy than he predicted, but still the villagers fear had kept them from doing anything too problematic.

The sun had now set gracefully, leaving only the light of the fireplace.

"My Lord-"

"Kabuto, now is that what I like you to call me?"

"Excuse me, Master. Your identity has surely been revealed after today. They know you're not human."

Orochimaru placed his now empty wine glass on the hardwood table. He flicked a glossy hair back behind his ear. Rearing his head back, he let loose a string of soft laughter.

"It really doesn't matter. I wanted them to know."

He uncurled a bony finger, motioning Kabuto forward. Placing his glass down on the ancient table as well, he walked slowly over to Orochimaru's spread out form.

"So you gave them an example of your power-so that they would understand their position?"

Orochimaru laughed again before reaching down beside the sofa to pick up the collar of a very beaten, bloody form.

"Indeed. This boy might've tried to go after little Naru-chan, and I couldn't have him interfering with my plans. Tsk…tsk…"

Kabuto didn't even grimace at the bruised shut eyes, and the blood dripping from light brown hair. He may have only been twenty-two, but blood and gore, especially since he began working with Orochimaru, had become a familiarity.

"And what of Naruto-chan? You have yet to fully inform me of your plans."

A soft barely hearable "Naruto" sounded from the broken body. Without hesitation, Orochimaru proded both his index finger into an open wound on the boy's lower arm.

"I can't tell you everything can I? I have a very good idea unawakened power he has. That very intuitive boy can't even guess."

The severly injured boy mumbled "Shikamaru" before gurgling out in pain as Orochimaru twisted his finger that was still inside his wound.

"I could never fully turn him due to these very troublesome walls, so I must leave it up to that very…hmm…lovely King. Call Naruto leverage. He may think he's free from me, but he really has no idea."

At last removing his finger he held it out to Kabuto. Knowing full well what he wanted, Kabuto bent down on his knees to suck the blood off the finger. Long after the substance was gone he continued to suck on it, listening to the moans of Orochimaru.

"Humans are so very enticing..."

With one hand he grabbed Kabuto, non-too gently by the shoulder, and pulled him into his lap. Kabuto pulled back the collar of his tunic, where Orochimaru rapidly launched onto. He didn't even bother to restrain his moans of pleasure.

"Master, please turn me…I no longer want to be apart of this village or the human race. I want…ohh…I want to be useful to you…"

Orochimaru paused to grab Kabuto's lower region…hard. He breathed deeply into the neck of his loyal servant.

"You misunderstand me. You are providing purpose for me. There's a reason I haven't turned you. I need someone within the hidden village as a spy."

He listened to the boys grunts, as his hand remained gripped on him.

"This village is no longer protected. The people within are now _my_ prisoners to do with what I will."

The house now corrupted with evil, real evil in its truest form, echoed the rest of the night with the devilish cries of painful pleasure. Perhaps as an omen of the future of the Hidden Village of Konoha.

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelienlienlinelinelinelienlienleinelinelinel**

He ran...

He ran without thought, and attempted to remain mindless.

Night had long since come, and Naruto was unable to shake the thoughts of what would happen if he were to stop. Every so often he would hear howls and cackles in the distance. The only creature that he had run into since leaving the great gate, had been a mere brown spider, and even that had frightened him in his anxious state. Of course, there were far scarier things than spiders that he had to worry about.

Naruto had yet to run into any sort of…well civilization. There only seemed to be naked trees wherever he went. He had never been taught what exactly laid on the outside of the gate. Only that there had once been another human village, much like Konoha, buried underground, under sand. Unfortunately, somehow their barrier had been broken into, and thus the humans that once lived there were no more. A very sad story that Sarutobi had once told him.

Exhaustion was quickly catching up to him. Now running/walking he prayed he had distanced himself far enough from the now invisible village. _If I can just get far enough away for tonight…I can go back in the morning to find an entrance into the wall. Come on Uzumaki, you can make it, make it for your friends. _

He halted aprubtly when a strange-looking white bird, the one from earlier, settled itself on top of a wooden stump. _The animals are coming out again. This is a good sign. _

"Well you aren't scared, maybe this means I'm safe. Mind if I rest for a minute with you, little guy?"

The bird, not startled in the least, just continued to blink at him. If he had not been white, Naruto would not have seen the bird in the darkness. He popped down on a log nearby, resting his head in his hands. Sweaty blonde locks stuck to head forehead and the nape of his neck. He glanced at the bird close by, contemplating reaching out to touch it.

Before he could even try, the animal burst into an black substance, spraying him in the face. _What the hell?!_

"Ahh…did…did I kill you?!" He looked down at his sweat soaked T-shirt to reaffirm the black liquid.

"Kill? No, you can't kill what is not alive."

Naruto frantically looked around for the voice's owner. His eyes widened at the palest boy he'd ever seen, leaning up against one of the dead trees. Dressed in a tight, black shirt, that showed off a tone stomach, and equally tight pants, the boy looked nothing like anyone he had ever seen. Just like the bird, had it not been for his almost white skin tone, he would've missed him.

"Who are you?"

The boy began walking towards Naruto, ignoring his question altogether.

"Hey, I said who are you?"

He continued to get closer, close enough that Naruto could see his facial features even in the darkness. He almost looked molded. His face was clear of any blemishes, framed by short dark hair, and his eyes, though dark, were blank and emotionless. He reached out to stroke Naruto's face, while whipping at the black substance still there from earlier. _This guy…theres a good possibility, no certainty that he's a vamp. I just need to play it cool. Time's my friend here._

"I think…I should be asking who _you_ are. Did you like my creation?"

His voice almost called him to answer. It wasn't scary or demanding, but his voice seemed to pull something from him. It was exhausting Naruto.

"I dunno what-"

Naruto stopped as a bubbling began in the boy's left gloved hand. From black glove, arose a white something that molded itself almost instantaneously into the same bird that had been following him.

"You made that?"

The bird soared to land on its creators left shoulder, once again eerily blinking at Naruto.

"So surprised? He has taken quite a liking to you, though I see why. Now tell me, who are you?"

His emotionless eyes were once again staring straight on into Naruto's blue ones. He moved his hand over Naruto's cheek.

"So who are you, foreigner? You can't possibly be from the Kingdom. Your skin is too tan and hair too bright."

His voice was having that pulling affect. It made him want to do anything. The mysterious boy's hand raked through Naruto's hair resting on the back of his scalp, pulling him forward.

"And your eyes are too alive, But most of all…"

He couldn't do anything. _Why does everything feel so…so flexible? Is this the power of a vampire? I need too…I need too…sleep. _

The boy brought his head down to suck on his neck. He nibbled gently. Naruto rested his forehead on the sleek material of the boy's chest, barely hearing what he was saying.

"You have a very much alive heart."

He barely acknowledged the pointed teeth that scraped his neck or the hand that roamed up and down his body, gripping his body flushed against his. His eyes clouded over, and his body slowly shut down as the boy held him tighter, supporting his body weight.

Deep voices rang throughout his ears. He felt as if he was no longer alone. People were shouting "Sai," and somebody wrenched at his shoulder pulling him carefully away from the death grip. _Ow..I feel really tired, and I hurt. Everyone needs to be quite. _A familiar voice rang throughout his ears. Worriedly yelling his name. Naruto fancied that maybe he was floating. _Somebody's yelling for me. Somebody's calling. I want to sleep a little while longer. _

A burning pain, gave way to heavy exhaustion, and Naruto sunk deeper and deeper into a state of sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Hot Tamales! It's been a while. Gotta say though, it feels good to be back in business on FFN. I'm currently getting over the swine flu, and I'm pretty sure God sent me an epiphany. He said write, and thus I will do it! ******

**Yeah, being caged in my bedroom for a solid three days really made me remember why I loved to write in the first place. It really can take us places, can't it? **

**Sigh…I love you all my loyal reviewers. Thanks for putting up with me. In your honor, I've been posting a slew of new fanfics that I've had on the backburner…aka **_**Sweet Disease **_**(it's gonna get pretty dark), and **_**Displaced Future **_**(a much more funnier yaoi). I really do look forward to your reviews, even if I don't always reply back. **

**Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I wouldn't be a poor college student if I owned Naruto. **

**Mood Music for this chapter: You Found Me, by The Fray **

***On with the show! I dedicate this chapter to all the Izzy fanfic fans out there (insert rock star yell. You guys are my motivation…**

********

_**(Chapter 3) **_

"_That's the thing with magic. You've got to know it's still here, all around us, or it just stays invisible for you."_

-Charles de Lint,

Celtic folk musician and story teller

If Naruto had been drinking, he would've thought for sure that he had an awful hangover. He groaned at the slight movement to his head. The scary reality was that he _didn't _drink. In the village, there was no alcohol. It was a luxury to all the other creatures outside the walls. _What happened? Ugh… _He blinked several times. A beige color surrounded him, and a few empty beds were across from his. _I'm in some kind of makeshift tent. _His hand tentatively slid down his neck, a casual gesture, and stopped at a rough, bandage that was tapped to the side of his neck.

"_Shit," _was all he could manage. Heaving himself up out of the bed, he stumbled to grasp a small mirror on the bedside table. The bandage was indeed real. _That's proof then. _The events from last night flooded into his mind, the frighteningly beautiful man, the scary wilderness…those teeth…_I didn't imagine it. _He hadn't realized how anxious he was getting. His hands were growing sweaty, and he forced himself to put down the compact mirror.

"Breathe, Naruto, breathe." He ran a hand shakily through his hair. _You've been in worse. _He tried to concentrate. _First off, gotta find out where I'm at, and what the hell happened. _

Once calm, it was easy for him to pick up on the oddly charming yet stern voices filtering in from an attached room of the tent. He shuffled towards the voices. Scathingly, he realized that he was wearing satin, vanilla pajamas. He could only hope that he was among friends, and not others like the weird vampire from last night. He took care to stay behind the curtain, as he peeked around.

His heart sunk, and hope dashed as he immediately noticed that same vampire from last night. He was standing emotionless beside a very pale girl, both attentive to their leader. Naruto cringed at the memory of the eerie man who had decided to take a bite out of him.

Everyone appeared to be occupied and Naruto suddenly got the feeling of a child sitting in on his dad's important business meeting. Maps and books in an odd language were spread out across the tables. Naruto hated staring, but he failed to resist the urge. The men and women in the room were all so…different and strange from anyone he'd ever known in the village. He watched the three people who appeared to be directing the others. Each one was tall with strange color hair and incredibly pale skin. The man in the middle, appeared to be the leader. There was something so strange about his eyes. They were practically see through, not white cloth drenched in water.

Even more odd, was that they were talking, but Naruto could only hear a murmur of what exactly they were saying. However he was caught off guard with his observations, by the man standing beside the leader of the trio. _No…it can't be. _The old pineapple hairdo that he hadn't seen in over four months. Slumped stature, though taller than Naruto had remembered and fairer skin. Even so, it was unmistakably him. It had to be.

"Shika-"

Before Naruto could even finish his sentence or make any move to acknowledge his presence, his seemingly long lost friend was before him only a few people away and, in the time that he had looked down to fix his wayward shoelace, there he was standing, once again taller than Naruto had remembered, but just as cool and calm as always.

"…maru!"

A brief minute passed that had Naruto flabbergasted at the familiar face in a sea of strangers, before he threw arms around Shikamaru. From the time Naruto had been exhiled from the Hidden village…no from the second that snake Orochimaru had stepped foot on his sacred homeland life had begun to quickly unravel for him. Only three months ago, life had been simple, and while he knew the threat of the creatures from the outside was real, the thought that he might actually see one, Hell almost be killed by one, never never crossed his mind.

Naruto hated admitting when he needed someone. Ino had told him once it was a major flaw of his. But this was one blessing that he had wanted, and would gladly fess up too. Forgetting his man pride for a few minutes, Naruto hugged Shikamaru in relief.

"Hey you. Long time, no see."

Naruto couldn't hold back the rumble of laughter at his friend's typically unoriginal and, well, "Shikamaru" response. Naruto finally released his friend, eager to converse with him.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been declared dead in the village! And speaking of, the new leader is nothing short of despicta-"

"Naruto!"

He quit his ranting at his friend's serious expression. Those brown eyes weren't looking at Naruto at all, but at the remanants of people left in the room. The two Naruto had pointed out as the leaders were both staring intently at him, and he could've sworn they weren't blinking. The tallest man, who had been giving orders earlier, made shivers go up Naruto's spine. He felt the urge to look into his eyes. He might have too, had Shikamaru not grabbed his shoulders and steered him outside of the tent.

Once outside and alone, Shikamaru turned to Naruto. He rested a rather cool head on his forehead.

"You should have stayed in bed, idiot." Naruto puffed out his chest. He didn't need any insults right now.

"I'm fine. Stop dodging my questions. Honestly, where have you been…and who are they?"

Shikamaru seemed to realize something. He sighed.

"They…are a specialized group under the direct order of the Vampire King."

Wheels were beginning to tick inside his head. Pieces of his best friend's disappearance were falling into place….and it made him cringe.

"It's not just coniencidence you're here then."

Somewhere he already knew the answer, but he still hoped that the dark eyes boring into him would show some sign of denial. An understanding was met as the silence surpassed between the two.

"Who did it?" Shikamaru sighed. He hadn't wanted his childhood friend finding about his transformation like this.

"Oh you know who. The high and mighty Lord of Konoha."

"Figures." It was bitter statement. Drained from the emotional and physical challenges life had thrown at him these past few days, had Naruto slumped against the wall. This was the pinnacle of all that had happened. Apparently this conspiracy had been going on for much longer than he had begun to think.

Shikamaru was at his side in a second. A little regretful at all he had revealed.

"Naruto, you need to go back to bed-

"_Why?_ What's the point?_"_

His blonde head of hair was turned away from Shikamaru. His body was feeling incredibly weak, but he desperately wanted answers. Shikamaru keyed in on his stress, and plopped down beside his friend. If he passed out during their conversation, than so be it.

"Remember when Sarutobi passed away? Well I was there the night he died-working on an important project of his. All the staff was supposed to have been gone for the night, but Sarutobi must have known something was going to happen…because he instructed me to stay in the bottom quarters of the house, and not to leave until morning.

At the time, I thought he was just trying to rid me of my laziness…it would be so like him to do that."

Shikamaru had pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. Still turned away, Naruto couldn't help but to hold back a small smile at the reminiscing of their village's former leader.

"The project Sarutobi had been working on was detailed research of our people-well_ your _people now. He was in the middle of a developing a theory as to why the vampires pursued the last of the humans so vigorously and relentlessly. Think about it…there are hundreds of ways for vampires to feed. You don't need just humans…there are witches, half-humans, demons...we can even feed off each other-"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this, daring to interrupt Shikamaru. For some reason he couldn't stop the serious question from rolling out of his mouth.

"Have you done it before? Bitten someone?"

"That's the beside the point."

Naruto turned his head sharply, wincing slightly from the wound on his neck. Blue eyes burned into Shikamaru's.

"No it's not. Have you?"

Shikamaru rested his head on his hand. This time it was him who turned away from his friend's honest eyes.

"Yes, alright. But it's not like I wanted to. You have to understand, Naruto, that I don't have a choice. To live, I have to drink some type of blood. Right now, I'm having a battle inside my own mind about whether or not I should drink from you. You wanted information, and I'm giving it to you, so can we please get back to the point?"

Shikamaru had never been one to raise his voice. In fact out of all the time Naruto had known him, he'd never heard the normally bored tone raise above a loud whisper. To see him so riled up made Naruto's hush and his stresses quieten. He had wanted to know. He didn't want things to be different between him and Shikamaru, but now…

He mimicked Shikamaru's scrunched form, and ran a tan hand through tangled blonde hair. This was Shikamaru. He trusted him. That shouldn't change because of this. He summoned his voice, willing his frustration and small amount of fear to disappear.

"Sorry, you've been through more than me, sounds like. You were saying?"

Shikamaru continued, but remained turned from Naruto. The smoke from his cig filtering between them.

"Basically, Sarutobi's theory was that the outside atmosphere-it's magical contents-would one day merge with the cells of the villagers. This merger could cause some kind of creation of newfound magic. The problem-"

He took a suspenseful pause, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Naruto hanging onto his every word.

"Since when did you start smoking? Get on with it."

"The problem is that this build up could only be triggered by something else. Oh, say for instance a vampire or werewolf bite. Obviously Sarutobi wasn't the only one who figured this out…I'm sure Orochimaru was thinking along the same lines, but the old man was two steps ahead of him. He entrusted his completed notes to an acquataince on the outside of the village walls-a man I've been searching for."

Naruto kept his dizzy head between his arms. This was all so much. _How long had such a conspiracy been taking place right under the other villagers' noses? _Naruto could barely believe that he, clumsy and normal as he was, contain some inch of magical residue. _Months…years…when had Sarutobi first began to come to such a powerful realization?_

"But wait? What happened to you?"

"When he busted into the old man's house, I,foolishly disobeyed Sarutobi's orders, and rushed upstairs to find Orochimaru and Sarutobi furiously arguing. That's when things get fuzzy on my part. I remember…yelling…I punched that snake at least once…then something painful, like a poisonous bug biting me on the neck."

Naruto uncounciously reached up to his own patched up vampire bite. He watched his friend's face glaze over at the fuzzy memory. _How hard it must've been for him. _Shikamaru was only lost in the past briefly, before switching subjects off him himself.

"But that's all I know or rather what I can remember. That trader left me for dead out in the woods. I struggled. It was hard, especially for someone as lazy as me. The best way for me to help you, my former people, was to join up with the vampires. I'm determined to work my way up until I can be advisor to the king."

Naruto touched his friend's arm, very touched by how far he was willing to go for the sake of his village. From what Naruto had learnt, most humans lost their minds, and all other emotions after being turned by a vampire. It was like being reborn both physically and mentally.

"You're still a part of the village. Being a vampire, doesn't change that."

He shrugged off Naruto's hand, as if it burned him. _Even his eyes have changed. _Though still brown, they were jaded, and haunting. _It's almost like I can feel his pain. _

"I can't live in the sun, and I require blood to survive. It's not even an option. I'd rather…I hope that Ino and Chouji never find out what I've become. I'd rather them think I was dead."

The truth in that statement rattled Naruto. He had no parents. No blood relatives. His friends were his family. Forgetting about his friend's new strength, he fruitlessly punched him in the chest. He didn't even budge.

"We're going to the biggest concentrated area of night creatures, the Dark Kingdom…you realize that right? It's no coincidence your with us either."

"Yeah, I bet I know who I'm going to be seeing. The jackass who's has yet to let up on conquering the village-" Shikamaru placed a hand over his mouth before he could continue, effectively shushing him.

"You can't talk about the king like that. We're his soldiers, and as such everyone here is very loyal to him. Be patient. I'll find a way to protect you. I may be a vampire now, but I haven't forgotten where I'm from." He squirmed out of his hold. Naruto could see the other vampires breaking from whatever briefing they were having. Each one was paying him special attention. He lowered his voice.

"Still though, it doesn't change the fact that I'll be meeting the one person our clan has talked about, the vampire who pursued us nightly. I'll have to face Uchiha Saskue whether I like it or not."

Shikamaru pinched his nose in irritation. "You really haven't changed since I left. Never afraid of anything. You're treating this as if it were a dare, rather than a bet where your life is on the line."

Naruto patted his friend on the back. A new found confidence was blooming inside of him. This was his way of helping the village. _By damn, I'll convince Sasuke to leave us alone, _and _get rid of Orochimaru._ He flashed Shikamaru his trademark grin.

"Never known you to worry so much. Besides how can I turn down a challenge like that?"

****

Sasuke leaned forward on the railing overlooking the city, _his _city. It was beautiful this time of day when night had reached its potential. The lights were a glow, and the streets were crowded. He watched as his fellow vampires came and went. Most were completely loyal to him, and in turn he would protect this place. They came and went steadily. Some with their lovers. Others with their families. He sneered. _What a beautiful lie that is. _He clacked his diamond rings on the railing. 

He wondered what his traitorous brother was doing right now. His thoughts drifted to whether or not the great Itachi had figured out what his younger brother already had. If he knew how to tap into such great power.

He contemplated how he would kill him when they met again.

A small black, bird that he knew very well as a messenger from his team of troops landed softly on one poised hand. _Perfect timing. _The little animal made but a few sounds, that he understood completely. He wrapped his elegant fingers around the animal. In his steel grip, it collapsed into a ball of warm ink, dripping from his nails.

_Tomorrow, huh? _For the first time that night, he was interested in his concubine.

"Sugeitsu…come here." He had selected a boy tonight after having grown tired of Sakura's greedy touches.

"Yes, my Lord."

From the shadows, a tall man with shimmering white hair, stepped towards the king. Happy to finally be requested by his master. Sasuke allowed himself to be caressed by the man. He felt harsh kisses upon his collarbone. As his excitement built at the new information, he sunk his fangs eagerly into Sugeitsu's neck.

_Tomorrow they arrive with a weapon that not even Itachi has touched. _

***

**AN:**

**So….whaddaya think? I know it's a lot of info, and buildup, but it'll be worth it. It is necessary for the plot I have in mind. Next chapter will be the fated confrontation. Now please push that review button??? Pretty please? **


End file.
